


One Last Breath

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU scenario of what happened in 1x08 in which things didn't end well for anyone. (Trigger warning: death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Breath

This was _not_ the birthday present Kirsten had in mind. She had been optimistic, hopeful for what was to come. She just knew Cameron would have something up his sleeve to surprise her. All the things he had done for her she had taken for granted. It wasn’t until right this very moment, as she was lying on the ground of the Stitchers lab with Cameron right beside her, taking what she knew would be some of her last breaths, that she realized what he truly meant to her.

“I’m sorry for treating you so horribly,” she said weakly, using all her strength to turn to face him.

Cameron gave her a small smile. Kirsten could swear she saw tears in his eyes. “It’s okay, Stretch.”

“Are you scared?” She asked softly.

Cameron smiled once again. “I was, but not so much anymore. The thing I was most scared about death was that I would be all alone, and, well, now I won’t be.”

Kirsten felt tears well up in her eyes. She tried as hard as she could to keep them from falling down her cheeks.

“It’s okay to cry,” Cameron said, reaching his arm over to wipe her tears. “You don’t need to be strong all the time.”

“Do you think Linus and Camille are dead?” She asked.

Cameron winced at the harshness of those words. “I don’t know. But if they are, I’d like to think that they’re waiting for us, in like, Purgatory or whatever.”

“I’m not ready to die,” Kirsten whispered. She finally let the tears fall. Cameron had never seen her look so vulnerable before.

“I know.” Cameron took her hand and gripped it fiercely. “Did...Did you call Liam?”

Kirsten shook her head. “I know it sounds horrible, but Liam’s honestly the last thing I care about right now. I just want to spend my last few minutes with you.”

Cameron gave her a sad smile. “Thank you for coming into my life, Kirsten Clark.”

“Thank you for making me a better person.” Kirsten used all her strength to scoot closer to Cameron. She put her arms around him and held on as hard as she could.

Cameron could feel his shirt become damp with her tears. “It was worth it.”

“What was?”

“Love.”

“Love?”

Cameron moved to wipe another tear away from Kirsten’s cheek. “Yeah. I didn’t realize it until right now. Well, I did, but I could never admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“I’m in love with you, Kirsten,” he looked deeply into her eyes. “Ever since I first met you. No one has ever made feel the way you have.”

“I love you too, you idiot,” Kirsten gave him a watery smile. A feeling of euphoria washed over her body. “Cameron, I’m so tired.” Her eyes started to drift closed.

“No, Kirsten, just hold on, okay?” Cameron begged. He held her tighter in his arms. “Don’t go yet.”

“It’s okay,” she mumbled. “I’ll see you soon.” She let out her last breath and her body slumped against Cameron’s arms.

Cameron let his tears freely run down his cheeks. The only girl he had ever truly cared for was dead in his arms. The only sense of relief he had was that he would be joining her soon.

“I love you,” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss Kirsten’s forehead. He rested his head against the crook of her neck and took his last breath, awaiting what was to come next.

He knew whatever it was, Kirsten would be right there with him. Like always.


End file.
